Hide and Seek
by cassie-da-dino-rawrr
Summary: Naruto has it all. A house of his own, Money, Friends, Popularity, Hes even dating the most popular girl in school. The only thing he doesn't have is the one thing he truly wants, but cant have. The sexy new boy at school Gaara. NaruxIno NaruxSai NaruxGaara InoxSai . rated for possible chapters later if it turns out ok.


**_*ok so heres another attempt at one of my ideas, Honestly i dont expect anyone to like this one either, but you never know. Please give me feed back and let me know if you think i should continue on or just trash this one also. thanks :)*_**

* * *

'_What's going on? It's so dark I can't see anything… Why is it like this? Why is it so cold?'_ As I look around trying to get used to the dark to see my surroundings. As my eyes start to adjust I see a small shadow in the corner. As I reach out to touch it I accidentally press a button. Light suddenly feels the room as pipes at the top of the walls starts to pour out sand. _'Why is this happening?! Oh god, its feeling up really fast!'_ as I look around while trying to pull myself out of the sand. It starts pouring out even faster. It fills up to where I have to lean my head back to breath. As it covers my face everything turns black. I feel the sand enter my mouth and nose, suffocating me. My lungs start burning and my throat is scratching. _'This is it. It burns so bad. I can't breathe.' _ As I start to give into the darkness I hear a muffed sound. Suddenly the sand is gone and all I can see is a bright light through my closed eyes. As I wipe my eyes and starts to open them, I see a dark figure standing over me. As I lay there trying to get myself together I notice that I can breathe. My throat feels as if none of this ever happened. I look back up at the figure. "who are you? Why did you save me." As I try to see the person looking down on me. I hear the deepest, most beautiful voice. "because its not over yet. We still have a long time together."

* * *

_'I wake up sweating, feeling as if someone is standing over me. That's the same dream I've been having for months. I wish I could figure out what it means...' '_**RINGGGGG' 'RINGGGG' **"Hello?" I say as I pick up my cell beside my bed. I look at my alarm clock. _'10 A.M.? Who calls this early?' _ "Hey Naruto. What are you doing today?" "oh, hey Ino-chan. Nothing that I know of. Why?" I ask my girlfriend as I stand up and pull my boxers on. I walk over to the mirror and try to get my blond hair to go back to its natural spikes. _'Uhhggg, I'm so tired. Why does my hair always do this? It looks terrible. I wonder which outfit I should wear today. I'm kinda tired of orange. Maybe ill wear my black skinny's with that green fishnet top.'_ "Hello? Naruto! Are you even listening to me?" "Huh?! Oh, uh sorry babe. I was distracted umm looking for some boxers." "Are you sleeping naked still? I told you I don't like you doing that while Hinata is staying at your house." _'Shit I forgot. I was so tired from being out jogging all night I didn't even think about. I just came in and pulled my clothes off and passed out.' _"No babe, I was just changing. You know I would never do something you wouldn't want me to do." "Ok my prince. You're so sweet. Anyways, do you want to go to the party tonight? It's going to be crazy!" "Oh, yeah im in. What time should I get there to pick you up?" _'please say you're going by yourself. I really don't want to be stuck in a car with you! God why haven't I broken up with you yet?' _"It's ok love, Im going over to Sakuras house to get ready then we are going together. So I will meet you there. Meet me outside around six ok? I got to go, my rides here. Bye babe! Love ya!" she hangs up before I get the chance to say anything.

As I roll my eyes I go to get dressed, I try not to puke from thoughts of having to have Ino all over me tonight. _'Fuck! Shes probably going to want to do it again tonight. Why did I ever agree to date her. I mean yeah shes the hottest girl in school and all, but I just don't like her. Shes just not my type. Now Sai on the other hand… hes pretty good looking and he just came out. But I cant. No one can know I don't like girls. That would ruin everything… oh well may as well get this over with.'_


End file.
